


Daddy's Little Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DD!Levi, Daddy Dom/little, M/M, basically pure fluff, dd/l, little!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How's daddy's little prince today?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So while looking at all the daddy kink stuff, I noticed there was a severe lack of DD/little play and mostly just Eren calling Levi Daddy in bed and while that's great, I think the sweeter side of the kink should be shown as well uwu I'm picturing Eren 21 and Levi late 20's/early 30's w/e, but everyone here is def a consenting adult, so I just wanted to clear that up...
> 
> This is also the first time I've written anything for SNK despite being in the fandom for a few years now, so maybe tell me how I did?? 
> 
> I might make this into a series since I have so many more ideas for DD!Levi and little!Eren, ahh. Anyways, whether I do or not, I hope you enjoy this little thang ;3

Levi unlocked the front door of the apartment he shared with Eren. It had been a long day at work and he hadn't gotten to see Eren all day. The brunet didn't have classes today, so he was still asleep when Levi left this morning and he was eager to just relax and spend some time with his boyfriend.

When Levi entered the front door he could hear the TV on in the other room. From the sound of it, he could tell it was "The Backyardigans". Levi smiled, _'so it's one of those days'_. Eren was his 21 year old boyfriend who more often than not acted like a 6 year old. Well... maybe " _acted_ " wasn't the correct term, because Eren was an awful actor if Levi was being honest, but Eren pulled off a six year old's mannerisms pretty easily. It was more similar to regression, but when Eren first explained it to him he had said that it was "more like letting my inner child out than _acting_ ". Levi couldn't help but huff out a laugh at the recollection, remembering how Eren's face had twisted up as he spat the word out as if it personally offended him, and Levi supposed it did.

Levi gently shut the door and decided to make his presence known to the brunet by stepping into the main room, where he saw Eren on their belly in front of the TV focused on a coloring book.

"How is daddy's little prince today?" Levi asked 

Instead of answering, Eren just perked up and was on Levi in an instant. "Daddy! I'm so glad you're home, I missed you sooo much!" Eren said as he buried his face into the crook of Levi's neck.

"I missed you, too, baby. Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Nope", Eren replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well we can't have that. What would you like?"

"Cake!!" 

"I don't think we have any cake, little prince, but how about this: I'll make some mac and cheese and if you finish your dinner like a good boy we can make cookies later."

"Chocolate chip?" Eren asked excitedly.

"If that's what you want, little prince, then sure." Levi laughed. He loved how adorable his boyfriend was like this. Of course Eren was adorable all the time, but when he was like this his cuteness just intensified 10 fold. When Levi first found out about Eren's little quirk, he was a bit weirded out, but he loved Eren so he had indulged him. As time went on though it changed from Levi simply going along with it to please Eren to Levi actually enjoying playing the part of a caregiver for Eren. It was something they now both enjoyed and increasingly engaged in. "Is Spongebob mac and cheese okay?"

"Yes!"

"Eren," Levi said sternly, "What do we say?"

"Yes, _please_!!" Eren amended, grinning at Levi as he fetched the box of Kraft mac and cheese from the pantry.

"Good boy," Levi praised. Eren loved being praised and Levi loved praising him. It was one of the ways he could show his appreciation for his lover when they engaged in the dynamic since they generally stayed away from anything _too_ physical. Most of the time anyways. Of course since they did engage in the dynamic so often, it sometimes made it's way into their more sexual activities, but for the most part they tended to keep everything clean and g-rated since Eren was essentially in the mindset of a six year old during these times.

Levi poured the box of macaroni into the boiling pot of water and started to set the table as he waited for the macaroni to cook, setting out Eren's ninja turtle bowl and fork at Eren's spot at the table and a regular bowl and fork for himself. Eren, however, had gone back to the living room to color some more.

Soon enough the macaroni was done cooking and Levi drained the water and mixed in the powdered cheese, milk, and butter into the pot and then poured equal servings into each bowl before getting drinks for each of them. Water for Levi and apple juice for Eren.

"Mac and cheese is ready, Eren," Levi called. Eren came running into the kitchen with a piece of paper clutched in his hands.

"Daddy, look at the picture I colored!" Eren showed Levi, excitedly. Levi took the picture and looked at it. It was a nicely colored picture of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Very nice, Eren, why don't you go put it on the fridge and sit down to eat?"

"Okay," Eren replied and attached the picture to the fridge with a magnet and then sitting down to eat.

Dinner was fairly quiet aside from the little appreciative hums Eren made as he ate.

As soon as they were done eating, Eren asked if they could make the cookies. Levi figured it was a good time to start since they would need time to cook and then cool down before they were ready to eat.

"Okay, let me wash the dishes first and then I'll preheat the oven and get the dough from the fridge, why don't you go wash your hands in the meantime."

"Okay, daddy." Eren said and went to the bathroom to do so.

The dishes were done in no time and soon enough Eren was back in the room, bouncing up and down on his heels. The cookie dough Levi had bought was already pre-cut, so it didn't take long for them to place the squares on the cookie sheet at all, however Eren had smashed the last two together and molded it into a heart.

"Why did you only make that one into a heart, little prince?"

"Because that one's special." Eren replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh?" Levi inquired, hoping for some explanation. What he received instead was an enthusiastic "mhm!" from Eren instead and figured he wasn't going to get much more of an answer than that. Levi the put the pan of cookies into the oven and set the timer.

"Okay, Eren, how about while the cookies are baking, you take a bath?" Levi suggested. The suggestion was met with a whine from Eren, "C'mon Eren, once you're done the cookies will be all cooled and ready to eat." This seemed to appease Eren, who went to the bathroom to start filling the tub. It was a nice sized garden tub with a few jets on the sides that Levi had had installed when he first moved in and ever since Eren had moved in as well, it had gotten more and more use, which Levi was happy for. As Eren got situated in the tub, Levi cleaned the kitchen table and put away the dishes from dinner. By the time he was done, the timer for the cookies was going off. He shut the oven off and took the cookies out and placed them on a cooling rack before heading to the bathroom to check on Eren.

"Everything okay, little prince?" Levi asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes!" Eren shouted through the door.

"Do you want me to wash your hair, or can you handle it?"

"Can you wash it for me, daddy?"

"Okay, Eren." Levi answered, opening the door. He looked to the tub where Eren was covered in bubbles. "Having fun, little prince?" Levi asked with a smile.

"Yes, daddy! Look at all the bubbles!"

"I see them. How much bubble soap did you use?"

"Not that much..." Eren said meekly, but Levi could tell that Eren wasn't being _entirely_ truthful, however he let it slide.

"Right. Now let's get your hair washed up and then eat some of those cookies, sound good?"

"Yes!!" Eren replied happily.

Levi sat down on a wooden stool they kept near the tub and reached to turn on the spray nozzle. After the water was warm enough, he sprayed it onto Eren's hair, making sure all the soap bubbles were out before lathering shampoo into his hair. As he did so, Eren couldn't help but playfully splash some water at Levi. Luckily for Eren, Levi could never be upset with him, but he did have to put his foot down after a few splashes.

"Oi, how about you stop making a mess and let me rinse your hair out, brat."

"Sorry, daddy." Eren giggled, but Levi could tell he wasn't sorry at all. No, Eren was a mischievous little trouble maker when he wanted to be.

Levi finished rinsing Eren's hair out and then started to drain the tub as Eren got out. Levi wrapped his boyfriend in a fresh towel and sent him off to get dressed. After the tub was drained and the surrounding area dried from Eren's splashing, Levi left the bathroom and changed out of his own clothes, which were now wet thanks to Eren. He shed his clothes and threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt before heading back to the kitchen where Eren was waiting for him at the table in a pair of Micky Mouse boxers and a Big Hero 6 t-shirt that they had bought at a recent trip to Wal-Mart. Of course it was only available in youth sizes, so they ended up buying an extra large, which was snug on Eren, but it was his absolute favorite movie at the moment, so Eren didn't really care if it was tighter than the majority of his other shirts. Levi certainly didn't mind either, since it clung to Eren's body quite nicely.

Levi went to where the cookies were on the cooling rack and placed them on a plate, which he set on the table before pouring them each a glass of milk.

The first one Eren grabbed was the heart shaped cookie, which he held out for Levi.

"Here, daddy, this one's yours!" Levi had just blinked at the offered cookie, before smiling and taking it.

"Why thank you, baby." Levi said and pulled Eren close to place a kiss on his forehead, which made Eren giggle.

"Welcome, daddy" Eren replied, before taking a cookie of his own to dip in his milk.

Levi ate just the one cookie, while Eren had three. They finished up their milk and Levi placed the rest of the cookies in their dinosaur cookie jar before washing off the plate and the glasses so they could dry.

"Okay, Eren, I think it's time to lay down for bed, what do you think?" Eren nodded his head and the two of them went back to the bathroom, which still smelled like strawberry shampoo from Eren's bath, and they brushed their teeth before heading to their bedroom. Levi pulled back the comforter and set the decorative pillows on the bench at the foot of the bed. Eren sometimes complained that pillows were _meant_ for sleeping on, but Levi always argued otherwise. It was just a little thing they bickered about, and sometimes Levi thought that Eren just started pointless little arguments for fun. It wouldn't surprise him since he fought quite often with his friend Jean, bit Levi honestly didn't mind them. In fact, he _liked_ them to an extent because it made him feel as if he and Eren were a married couple, which is a future he hoped to someday make happen.

Pushing the thoughts of marrying Eren aside, he climbed into bed next to his beloved and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him close against his chest because, yes, despite being a few inches shorter than Eren he was definitely the big spoon, but Eren wouldn't have it any other way. Levi placed a kiss against Eren's neck.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince, I love you." Levi whispered.

"I love you too, daddy, goodnight." Eren whispered back, smiling at the lingering sensation of Levi's lips against his neck. Then they both drifted off to a well deserved sleep.


	2. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go shopping.

It was a Saturday and since Levi didn't have work on Saturdays and Eren didn't have school, they usually used these days to get errands done if they had any.

Today's errands included going to the post office, getting the oil changed, and a trip to the mall. The post office closed early on Saturdays, so through sleep crusted eyes, Levi looks at the clock on his nightstand which reads 8:34 am. After laying in bed for a few more moments, Levi he decides that the two of them should start getting ready for the the day. Or that he should start getting breakfast ready, at least. So with a stretch, Levi got up and out of bed, and made his way to the kitchen.

Levi decides it;s a pancake kind of morning, so he gets the instant mix from the pantry and adds the milk. Once the pan is heated he pours the batter in and then proceeds to set the table, setting out plates and silverware as well as cups for juice.

The first pancake is ready to flip and as he does so Eren comes walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine." Levi greets. Eren just lets out a grunt as he makes his way to the coffee machine. Levi moves the pancake from a pan to one of the plates and pours more batter into the pan. The kitchen is silent between the two aside from the stream of coffee dripping into the pot and the sizzling of the pan.

Soon enough, breakfast is finished and the two are eating. 

It's a quiet morning, but not in an uncomfortable way. However, once Eren has finished his cup of coffee, he's wide awake and the sleepy-eyed Eren that was at the table is no more.

After breakfast, Levi hops in the shower and continues through the rest of his morning routine, finding Eren sitting on the couch playing his Nintendo 3DS. Levi had a pretty good guess at which game it was, seeing as Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer was all Eren could talk about the days leading up to its release.

Once the two are all ready for the day, they head out to Levi's car. The first stop is to the Post Office since it closes at noon. Eren wanted to send his friend Armin a care package while he was studying abroad in London for the semester.

The line at the Post Office was long, but they were eventually called to the counter and paid for the postage.

Next they had to go get Levi's oil changed. Luckily there was a decently priced place close by. It took about 15 minutes for them to change the oil and check all the lights. After trying to sell them on unnecessary additions, Levi paid them and left.

They arrived at the mall and made their way through the stores. Eren needed a new pair of boots for the coming winter since his previous ones gave out last year. They also needed to pick up a birthday gift for Erwin, since his birthday was in just a few weeks. After shopping around and finding a pair of boots for Eren, they pass by a jewelry store and Levi figures out what they should get as Erwin's birthday gift. The man has been wearing the same watch for at least the past ten years and the blond is constantly getting it repaired. It has sentimental value, so he can understand, but he also thinks his friend should have a working watch that won't need repairs every few months.

So they walk into the store and ask to be shown the selection of watches. It's not a very big selection, but nonetheless they find one that Levi thinks his friend will like.

Once they pay for the watch and leave the store, they make their way to the exit of the mall.

On the way, though, they ended up passing the toy store and Levi couldn't help but notice the way Eren was looking at it.

"You know, you've been such a good boy today while we were running errands. You can pick out a toy if you want, baby." Levi suggested. Dear god, the look Eren gave him in return was precious, Levi swore Eren's eyes were sparkling and his smile was all teeth and as wide as could be.

"Really? Thank you, Levi!" Eren said, hugging Levi before making his way to the store. Levi followed behind him and watched Eren as he browsed the toys with excitement.

Eren eventually picked out a Transformers toy. It was Bumblebee and Levi saw on the back of the package that the toy could transform from a robot into a car. That's pretty cool, Levi thinks. They make their way to the checkout counter and after paying exit the store. They continue through the mall to the exit and Levi can tell that Eren is more upbeat than he previously was and that makes him happy. He grabs Eren's free hand and Eren looks at Levi, smiling. 

Today was a good day, Levi thinks, but any day he gets to spend with Eren is considered a good day to him.


	3. The Fight (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misbehaving kids need to be punished.

When Levi got home the apartment was unusually quiet. Usually there was some kind of noise, but the TV wasn't even on. Levi almost wondered if Eren was even home, but that was _definitely_ his car in the parking lot, so Levi immediately knew something was amiss. 

"Eren?" Levi called. When he walked into the living room he noticed it was empty. The next room he checked was the kitchen, but still no Eren. Next he checked their bedroom and that's where he saw Eren, on the floor leaning against the bed. His knees were folded against his chest and his face was buried in his arms. Levi immediately thought the worst as he moved to Eren's side. "Eren? Everything okay, baby?" Levi put his hand on Eren's shoulder and Eren slowly uncovered his face from his arms, but instead of facing Levi, he faced the opposite direction. Now he was just being stubborn and Levi had a feeling he knew why Eren was hiding his face. "Eren, look at me." Levi said sternly. Eren did as he was told with a bit of reluctance, but didn't dare look Levi in the eye. Levi took notice of the forming bruise under his right eye and the scrape on his chin and sighed. "Let me guess. You got into another fight with Jean." With nothing to say, Eren stayed silent and Levi knew he was right. "Well, bad little boys need to be punished and I'd say getting into a fight is deserving of a punishment." Levi surmised. As long as they've been together and as long as they've been doing _this_ , punishment has never really come up that often. This wasn't the first time, but it was still new enough territory to Levi that he was a bit uncomfortable with. He did know that Eren needed it, though. Not in the way an actual child would, but in a way that was solidifying to Eren; it was something that reinforced Eren's little side and in all actuality, prevented him from continuously acting out. Levi had made the mistake of not dealing out any punishment when they first started and for a whole week Eren had acted like nothing but a brat until Levi had finally given in and dealt out Eren's punishment. He still remember's how he had apologized profusely to Eren that first time and was confused when Eren seemed to be blissed out more than anything. Eren had never shown signs of being a masochist, but it seemed physical punishment was still satisfying to Eren in a different way. Ironically, Levi needed more aftercare after that than Eren did and the rest of that night had been spent with Eren reassuring Levi that he was fine and that he hadn't hurt him. Levi has gotten better since then, but it was still something he wasn't quite 100% comfortable with, yet, so when he suggested it Eren's eyes had momentarily widened in surprise. This would mark the first time Levi had suggested punishment without any direction from Eren. He could probably get the hang of this eventually. After getting over the initial surprise, Eren smirked playfully. "Is that so, _Daddy_?" "Oh, now you're just asking to be punished," Levi said and gave a smirk of his own in return. Eren's snark somehow made it easier for him to do this. Levi stood up from his spot on the ground and moved to sit on the bed, letting his legs hang over to leave just enough room for Eren. "Get up here." Levi said, patting his thigh. Eren complied, but since it seemed like he was feeling particularly bratty today, he sat on Levi's thigh with an innocent smile. Levi supposed it was his own fault for not specifying how Eren should position himself on his lap, but he couldn't help but let out a low growl and flipped the brunet over so that he was laying face down on his stomach. Eren had let out a little yelp out of surprise and Levi couldn't help but smirk as he tugged lightly at the waistband of Eren's jeans. " _Levi_ ," Eren grumbled, growing impatient. "Hmm... last I checked, brats shouldn't be so eager for a punishment," Levi murmured, but nonetheless pulled down Eren's pants and boxers in one swift movement, just enough to show his bum. "How many smacks do you thing is good? Since it looks like you already got quite a few marks from Kirstein, I'm thinking 10 hits should suffice along with an earlier bedtime without dessert. What do you think, Eren? Does that sound fair?" Eren whined at the mention of losing dessert privileges. He could handle twice as many hits on his rear without a problem, but half that with no dessert seemed so much worse to him. This was the first time Levi had taken control of punishing him, though, so Eren decided to stay quiet. The fact that he was actually starting to feel a little bit of regret for his actions at the mention of no dessert meant the punishment was an effective one, anyways. So Eren just nodded in response to Levi's question. "Alright, how about you count for me, sweetheart?" Eren nodded again, "Ready?" Levi asked, voice quiet. Eren guessed that Levi was probably asking himself more than he was Eren, but Eren nodded regardless and then the first smack was placed on his rear and Eren started counting. Soon enough they were at 8 and Eren was starting to get a little breathless. "N-nine..." Smack, "T-ten," Eren finished and let out a sigh in relief. "Good boy," Levi praised, "You got through those so well." Levi ran his left hand through Eren's hair, while the other ran soothing circles over the reddened area on his butt cheeks. Levi moved the two of them so that Eren was laying on his stomach on the bed. "I'll be right back" Levi said, placing a kiss to Eren's forehead. Levi was only gone for a moment before he returned with a bottle of lotion. With a pop of the cap, he put some in his palm and started rubbing his hands together before massaging the lotion onto Eren's cheeks. They stayed like that for a few moments, both relishing in the soothing contact. Eren was nearly asleep when Levi stopped. "Let's go eat real quick and then we'll sleep, okay, baby? Can't go to sleep on an empty stomach." Levi said and Eren nodded and smiled at Levi, following him out of the room as they made their way to the kitchen. Levi just made some quick sandwiches and served them on some plates with a handful of potato chips. Eren had peanut butter and jelly while Levi had Turkey. They ate in a comfortable silence and then headed back to their bedroom before changing into sleeping clothes and climbing into bed. Eren snuggled into Levi's chest and Levi placed his arms on his boyfriend's waist. "Thank you," Eren said quietly. Levi just rubbed circles on his hips and placed a kiss on his forehead. Levi knew what Eren was thanking him for, but he found it hard to say "you're welcome" for something like a spanking. "I love you, Eren." Levi said. "I love you, too... Daddy." Eren said, saying the last bit with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. Levi just rolled his eyes and gave the brunet a small smile. "Go to bed, brat." And with that, they fell asleep.


	4. The Fight (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a bit depressed after thinking too much.

Ever since the day Eren had fought with Jean, he has been acting kind of funny. At a glance one might not notice Eren's mood, but Levi could tell something was bothering him. He even seemed fine for a bit, but then one day it all came crashing down.

Eren had skipped classes, Levi knew because he came home for his lunch break and noticed Eren's car was still parked in the lot and Levi knew for a fact that Eren had Biology during the time Levi took his lunch break.

Levi found Eren in their bedroom, still in bed, bundled up in the comforter.

"You okay, Eren?" Levi asked, sitting down next to where Eren lay on the bed. Eren had rolled over so he was facing Levi.

"Levi, am I a burden?" Eren asked in a hushed voice. Levi furrowed his brows wondering where in the world Eren got that idea. He tried thinking of something he may have done to imply that, but he can't recall anything that would make Eren think he was a burden. He realizes this must have been what has been troubling Eren lately. He realized he was taking too long to reply when Eren started to look even sadder and quickly spoke to assuage the brunet's fear.

"Eren, no, of course you're not a burden, babe. Why would you think that?" Levi asked, putting his arm on Eren's shoulder and starting to rub it in a comforting manner.

Eren shrugged, but didn't respond.

"Eren, you have to tell me. Did I do something to make you feel that way? Because I didn't mean-"

"No! No, Levi, it wasn't you. You didn't do anything." Eren interrupted and sighed. "It was something Jean said. When we got into that fight the other day, it started because he called you my sugar daddy and started saying how I'm just mooching off you since you pay for everything." As the words left Eren's mouth his eyes went wide with concern and he sat up looking at Levi, "You know that's not true, right Levi? God, I love you so much, I would never-"

Levi cut him off by pulling him against his chest. He could feel Eren start to shake from holding back threatening tears.

"Eren, listen to me carefully. I know you wouldn't do that. I love you too, my little prince.":Levi cooed. He could feel Eren start to relax at the mention of the nickname. "I love you so much, Eren, and that's why I pay for everything. It makes me happy to do so, before I met you I was so lonely and cold and you changed me for the better, Eren. I want to do everything I can for you to make you as happy as you make me." Levi continued, combing his fingers through Eren's hair, "Besides," Levi said with a snort, "It's not like I actually make nearly enough to be considered anyone's sugar daddy," Levi said with amusement, "I make enough to support the two of us and enough to spoil the shit out of you every once in awhile." He finished with a chuckle and even managed to get a tiny huff of laughter out of Eren as well.

They were both quiet for awhile after that. Levi called into work explaining to his boss that something came up at home and he needed to be there. Levi hardly ever skipped work, so his boss either knew it was important or didn't care. Either way it freed up the rest of his afternoon and he made his way back to their bed where Eren was and the two of them just cuddled face to face, smiling at one another. After awhile Eren spoke up.

"I could get a job, you know. Maybe help out with the bills or whatever." Eren suggested.

"Mhm... only if you want, babe. You're in you're last year of school, why don't you just focus on that, okay?" Levi said and kissed Eren's forehead. Eren just hummed, but seemed satisfied enough.

The two eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren builds a pillow fort.

It was a lazy Sunday and the last thing Levi remembered was that he and Eren were watching some movie. He must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew he was waking up on the armchair in the living room, which is strange because he was definitely on the couch earlier.

It's not until after he surveyed the room that he finds out why. The couch cushions were standing upright with various other pieces of furniture, including chairs from the kitchen, and the coffee table.

Levi couldn't help but crack a smile. Sure part of him was a little frazzled at the mess, but the rest of him was just so enamored with Eren that he didn't really care. Even finding the fact that Eren built a pillow fort cute. Levi got out of the chair and made his way to what he guessed was the "entrance" to the fort and got down on all fours, lifting the sheet to peak inside.

It was quite roomy, to say the least. Eren was facing the opposite direction, hunched over playing his Nintendo 3DS.

"Nice castle you got here, little prince." Levi said. Eren jumped slightly in surprise before turning around and looking at Levi, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a castle, Daddy, it's my secret base." Eren corrected before turning back around. Levi hummed in response. He was familiar with the concept of what a secret base was only because Eren had built one before and explained what it was at the time. After looking around a bit more he noticed Eren had a pile of Pokemon plushies in different corners of the fort.

"Well, Mr. Pokemon trainer, would you like any snacks?"

"Chips?" Eren asked hopefully. Levi cringed a bit. He was hoping for something that wouldn't leave much of a mess. Chips broke apart easily and left crumbs all over.

"Only if you clean up any crumbs you leave." Levi compromised.

"Okay! Thank you, Daddy!"

Levi set the sheet back down gently, as to not disturb the fort's structure, and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and pulled a bag of Ruffles from the pantry, along with some sour cream and onion dip from the fridge. He put some of the sour cream into a little condiment cup and placed it in a bowl and filled the surrounding area with chips. He brought the bowl back to the living room, along with a Capri Sun. He made it back to where Eren had set up his fort and lifted the sheet he peaked through earlier.

"Your chips, little trainer." Levi said, sliding the bowl and juice along the floor.

"Yumm, thank you!"

"Anytime. Have fun." Levi said before getting back up and going to the study. Since Eren was currently occupied, he decided he would continue reading a book Hanji had recommended to him. It was good so far, it had a suspenseful and action-packed plot.

After about an hour, he felt the couch dip beside him and the weight of a warm body leaning against his side. Levi looked over and Eren had taken up the rest of the couch with his long legs extended, while his back was pressed into Levi's side. He had a book in his hands, and from the looks of it, it was one of the graphic novels they had ordered off amazon. The series was called Korgi and after looking at the previews on Amazon, they were an insta-buy. The illustrations were elaborate and the storyline seemed cute from what Levi knew of it so far.

The two of them continued reading their books for another half hour or so. Levi had gotten to a good stopping point in his book and turned his head to look at Eren. However, Eren had fallen asleep at some point, though Levi supposed it was rather late. It dawned on him then that neither have them had eaten dinner. Eren had already fallen asleep, though, so Levi decided he wouldn't wake him. He gently removed himself from beneath Eren and went to the living room, where he noticed Eren hadn't bothered cleaning up the now collapsed fort. He sighed before moving the pieces of furniture and couch cushions back to their original spots. He brought some pillows and sheets back to the bedroom, but folded the rest and placed them back in the linen closet. He then collected the Pokemon plushies off the floor and placed them in the toy bin that was kept in the study.

Levi made his way over to the couch where Eren was still sleeping and gently picked him up bridal style. He was careful not to wake the brunet as he carried him to their bedroom and tucked him in. Thankfully Eren wasn't wearing jeans, so the clothes he was currently in would be fine to sleep in. Levi, however, changed into some sweats and climbed into the bed beside Eren.


	6. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing and merged all these into a single fic. I think it's for the best, but I probably won't delete the other parts of the series for awhile.
> 
> Weekly updates will now be posted here, so you can just sub to this if you wanna stay updated!

It was no secret that Levi was a little... obsessed with cleanliness. The apartment was usually in top shape, as was his desk area at work. Sometimes cleanliness isn't enough though and some asshole in the supermarket sneezes right in your face.

Thus, despite Levi's best attempts to avoid germs, he was stuck at home because some idiot never learned to cover their face when they sneeze.

Thankfully it was Friday and therefore he only missed one day of work and had the whole weekend to recover.

When Eren had gotten back from classes, Levi was curled up on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. ’A boyfriend burrito’, Eren giggled to himself and placed a kiss on the raven’s head.

“Feeling any better?” Eren asked.

“Not really. Just less tired.” Levi replied and sat up so there was room for Eren to sit and then promptly laid his head back down in Eren’s lap. This elicited a laugh from the brunet, who brought his hand up to play with Levi’s hair. They sat in silence as the TV played various commercials, while Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s hair. Soon enough, Levi had fallen asleep again. Eren smiled and gently removed himself from underneath Levi’s head and set a pillow where his leg had been. He then left the room and returned with a Doctor build-a-bear that Levi had gotten Eren when he had been in the hospital.

He named it Dr. Beary and right now Dr. Beary was going to keep Levi company while Eren worked on homework.

Or at least he was going to try and attempt to work on homework. Eren tended to get distracted easily by video games and sometimes crayons and coloring books. Speaking of coloring books, Eren remembered he just got a new one and it was all Disney characters.

Suddenly getting a head start on his homework seemed a lot less appealing. Not that it was very appealing to begin with, but….

Anyways.

After some debating, Eren decided he would at least get the outline of his report for Research Methods finished and start reading a few pages of the current chapter for his World Political Geography class. Then he would take a coloring break and get something to eat before going back to studying.

Eren managed to get a decent amount of work done and even finished reading the chapter since it was shorter than he anticipated. It would also leave more time for coloring, which sounded very appealing.

Eren cleared off his desk and grabbed his new coloring book and jumbo box of crayons. Eren looked through the coloring book trying to decide which page to color. He was about halfway through the book before he came across a picture of Baymax and Hiro. In the picture Hiro was sick in bed and Baymax was taking care of him. Eren suddenly got an idea to make a get well card for Levi.

Eren colored the picture in and once he was finished he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut around the picture. The picture was small enough to fit on the front of a halved piece of printer paper perfectly. It helped that the picture wasn’t actually a main coloring page and was instead a part of one of the activities in the book. Eren could care less about that, though.

After cutting the page out, Eren located the glue and pasted the picture on the front of the card before scribbling a message inside.

”Feel better soon, Daddy!” was written in big letters inside with a ”Love, Eren” scribbled at the bottom. Obligatory hearts were also added because Eren needed to make sure Levi knew he loved him.

Eren placed the card on the coffee table so Levi would see it when he woke up and then made his way to the kitchen. Eren wasn’t really as good as Levi was when it came to cooking or making any kind of edible food, so he opted for some ice cream instead. Ben and Jerry’s Cherry Garcia was a nice classic and since Levi was sleeping there was no way he’d pass up dessert for dinner!

After eating about half the pint, Eren decided to leave the rest for another time.

He had put the ice cream away just in time, too, because when he walked back out he saw Levi was up again. He had sat up on the couch and was reading Eren’s card with a small smile. Levi noticed Eren walk into the room and looked up from the card.

“Thanks for the card, baby.” Levi said.

“You’re welcome, Daddy.” Eren replied while moving to sit down next to Levi.

Since there was no way Levi was going to sleep anytime soon after sleeping the entire day, the two decided to watch a movie. They sat in a similar position to how they were earlier, except now Eren was the one with his head in Levi’s lap

About halfway into the second movie of the night Eren was asleep. Levi was starting to regret sleeping so much during the day, but he was feeling slightly better, so it wasn’t entirely a bad thing, he supposed.

Especially since he now got to admire how peaceful Eren looked when he slept.

“Goodnight my little prince.” Levi whispered softly.


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go to a Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> So I actually had a really hard time figuring out what to write and how to incorporate the DD/lb theme I have going for this, but I came up blank, so there isn't really any of that, oops. I think it came out pretty good regardless, though. I did have a vague plot thought out where they just marathoned horror flicks and cuddled, but since that's what I usually do on Halloween, I felt like it would be boring since I'm kind of a boring person, haha.
> 
> Ah, anyways, as usual, beta'd by Lizzp23

It was Halloween night and Levi and Eren were getting dressed for a party.

This year Eren was going as a Werewolf and Levi a Vampire. Eren had really wanted to do matching costumes or at least some kind of couple costume, but Levi had refused. Mostly because the ideas Eren had come up with were things like “Peanut butter and Jelly” or “Ketchup and Mustard” and Levi was _not_ going to dress up as a food item for Halloween.

So instead they just dressed up as their favorite supernatural monsters.

Eren’s costume consisted of a pair of fuzzy wolf ears, a tail attached to a belt, a pair of paw slippers, an ugly faux fur vest the two of them managed to find at a thrift store, and a pair of gloves that looked like paws that they most definitely did not order online from a kink store.

The collar, however, was most definitely ordered from a kink store.

Levi’s costume was a little less involved because he mostly just used clothes that he already had in his closet. The only things they actually had to buy were the cape and fangs. The rest of his costume was just a simple white button up with some black slacks and his cheapest pair of dress shoes, because there was no way he was wearing his $100 dress shoes to a Halloween party.

It was currently 5:30 and the party started at 7 at Hanji and Erwin’s shared house.

Since they were all dressed up and ready to go, they decided to leave early. On the way they stopped by the grocery store and picked up some Halloween cupcakes for the party. It probably would have been better if they had made them themselves, but buying them was much more convenient and they usually tasted better too.

When they got to the house, they knocked on the door. Even though they were quite familiar with the house, Levi hated when people came into _his_ house without at least knocking first, so he made it a point to do so before entering. In turn, Hanji always told him that it isn’t necessary, especially since she never knocks before entering his place. Levi secretly hoped one day she would realize that coming into his and Eren’s apartment unannounced is unappreciated, but with as long as he’s known her he doubts it.

A few seconds later, Hanji was opening the door.

“Ahhh! You guys look great!” Hanji squealed, latching onto both of them. After she stepped back, Levi was able to get a good look at her costume. Her hair was teased into looking like she had an unfortunate run in with an electrical current. Levi wouldn’t be surprised if that was actually what had happened, because Hanji was known for doing things like that. The rest of her outfit looked awfully similar to her lab uniform, goggles and all.

“It’s Halloween, you’re supposed to dress up as something you’re not, shitty glasses.” 

Hanji just grinned in response and called Erwin into the room. Once Levi saw Erwin’s costume suddenly Hanji’s made a little more sense.

“So you’re Dr. Frankenstein and Erwin is the monster everyone thinks is actually Frankenstein,” Levi hummed, “Not bad.”

“Your costumes are so cool! I wanted to do a couple costume with Levi, but he didn’t want to.” Eren pouted.

“That’s because all you could come up with were food items.”

“It’s not like you were coming up with anything…”

“Okay, boys,” Hanji said, interrupting, “Now that you’re here stop chatting and help us set up! We’re almost done. Eren, since you’re kind of tall, go help Erwin hang the rest of the decorations. Levi, you come with me, we’re on food duty!” Hanji said directing everyone.

Eren handed Levi the bag containing the cupcakes and went to help Erwin, while Levi followed Hanji into the kitchen. He set the cupcakes on the counter.

“So what else is there left to make? You do know you told everyone to be here at 7, which is an hour from now.” Levi reminded her.

“Just mummy weenies and mozzarella fingers, neither of which will take too long to make.” Hanji said and collected the ingredients from the fridge. She took out two blocks of mozzarella, one egg, four Pillsbury croissant packages, and two packages of hot dogs, as well as a container of breadcrumbs from the pantry. “Do you want to do mummies or fingers?” Hanji asked.

“I’ll take the fingers.”

“Perfect! Okay, all you have to do is slice the cheese into sticks about 3” long and about half an inch wide. Then roll it in some flour, dip it in the egg, and roll it in the bread crumbs. Then drop it in the oil I have heated on the stove. You could also put them on a cookie sheet and bake them, but with the weenies there won’t be enough room. Once they’re cooled off just decorate them with some marinara sauce for finger nails.”

Levi nodded in understanding. It really was a simple, but creative recipe. Hanji always had fun snack foods around when she threw parties.

The two worked silently on their respective foods and soon 7 o’clock had rolled around. The food was all done and arranged nicely on some platters. The mozzarella fingers were fanning out from around the bowl of marinara sauce in the center, while the mummies were arranged in a similar manner on a platter of their own with ketchup. Other foods Hanji had made earlier in the day included a fruit platter of pumpkin, clementines, and banana ghosts, as well as some other fruits simply cut into wedges and cubes. There was also a cheese and cracker platter with some pepperoni slices laid on top of a plastic skull to give it a skin-less look. The punch was bright green and inside a cauldron and the rest of the drinks were placed in a giant metal party tub filled with ice. When Hanji threw parties she went all out and as a result everyone always ended up having a good time.

The usual crew started to pour in through the door a little after 7. With music going and a few party games there wasn’t a dull moment. Levi’s favorite game was probably the Halloween Charades game that a group of them had started about an hour into the party. Him and Eren didn’t do so well score wise, but it was still fun. Eren, however, enjoyed bobbing for apples in the backyard where Hanji had set up another party bin filled with water and apples.

The night was full of dancing, games, and laughs. There was even an unexpected costume contest and Hanji had little candy baskets for the three that got the most votes, one of which was Eren. Another was awarded to Marco, who was dressed as a Jockey, much to his boyfriend’s dismay. Everyone got a kick out of the costume and the implied joke that went with it. The third prize went to someone Levi didn’t know, so he could only assume it was one of Hanji’s coworkers or someone else’s guest.

After Eren had been given his candy, he was not only a little tipsy, but also had a sugar buzz going on.

Levi confiscated the candy after that, which Eren complained about it for all of five minutes before he was pulled to the living room to dance by Mikasa and Armin.

The guests had started to dwindle around midnight and that’s when Eren and Levi decided to take their leave.

Once home they immediately stripped out of their costumes and into more comfortable clothes before climbing into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird while writing Hanji I couldn't stop imagining Pinkie Pie?
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! I hope everyone stays safe and has fun!!


	8. Broken Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren breaks a leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, much thanks to Lizzp23!! She was a real big help for this chapter because I struggled a bit with this one.
> 
> Also, I don't know if I previously mentioned this, but once I finish the rest of the updates I have planned for this, I have another thing I'm slowly working on. It involves Demons and is based off a dream I had a week or two ago. It's actually going to have a concrete plot, unlike this, haha. I'm excited to work on it and eager to start posting in the new year! Though I don't know when since I haven't even finished the prologue or completely outlined it, yet, so we'll see!
> 
> Hope everyone has a good weekend!

When Levi got a call saying Eren was in the hospital, he panicked. 

When he got to the ER and found out Eren had only broken his leg, and wasn’t on the brink of death, he got angry.

When he found out Eren broke his leg because he _fell out of a tree_ , he got even angrier. It was definitely something Eren would do, though, so he wasn’t really surprised.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Eren pouted. Levi just rolled his eyes.

“Why are you apologizing? You’re the one who has a broken leg.”

“Well, you’re angry, it’s just kind of a natural response.” Eren grinned.

“What were you doing in a tree anyways? You were at school, shouldn’t you have been studying or in class?”

“I was studying!” Eren protested. “There’s a really good climbing tree by the psych building that’s comfortable to sit in.”

“So you study in it? Jesus Christ, Eren.” Levi carded a hand through his hair while his boyfriend just shrugged sheepishly. Sometimes Levi wonders how he got stuck with a giant kid for a boyfriend, but most of the time he wouldn’t change it for the world. “When can you leave?”

“Since I’m all plastered up, the nurse said I can go whenever someone came to retrieve me.” Eren says shamelessly. 

“Alright, let’s go. Do you need help?”

“Just pass me the crutches at the end of the bed, I should be able to manage. It isn’t the first time I’ve used them.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Levi groaned. It was true that Eren had needed crutches before. It was a few months after they had started dating, actually. It had been Levi’s fault even though Eren insisted even now that it hadn’t been. Eren had been at Soccer practice for intramurals at his college and when Levi had come to pick him up he had called his name right as Eren went to kick the ball. Eren had looked up in Levi’s direction and missed the ball, tripping over his own feet and twisting his ankle. It hadn’t been too bad and healed in a few days time, but Levi still felt guilty for it.

“You better not be beating yourself up over that still.”

“I’m not.” Levi lied.

“Right.” Eren said skeptically. 

Once they had gotten Eren’s release paperwork all filled out, they made their way to Levi’s car.

The drive home didn’t take very long, but when they did arrive Levi had to help Eren up the stairs since they lived on the second floor. Bugs got inside way too easily on the first floor and since this was only a two floor apartment, they didn’t have the displeasure of hearing anyone stomping around above them.

Once inside the apartment, Eren sat down on the couch. Neither of them had eaten lunch yet due to the hospital visit, so Levi made some sandwiches for them both along with some watermelon that was ripe and juicy. 

“Mmm… this watermelon is amazing.” Eren says.

“You can say that again.”

“Mmm… this-” Eren starts before getting swatted on the shoulder by Levi. Eren ends up in a fit of giggles which is amusing to Levi because it wasn’t even _that_ funny.

Eventually Eren’s giggles die down and the two finish their lunches.

Throughout the rest of the day Levi did his best to keep Eren off his feet and to keep his leg elevated. Of course, Eren was restless as always and this proved to be a more difficult task than he had anticipated.

Finally, they had settled down and Levi put in a movie. Eren had chosen Up and next in the line up after that was The Lion King. Eren had laid horizontally across the couch with his head in Levi’s lap and his leg elevated on the arm of the couch at the opposite end.

After the first movie finished, Levi put some chicken nuggets and french fries in the oven.

The food didn’t take too long and was done by the time the credits for Up and the previews for The Lion King were over. Levi hated how movies wouldn’t let you skip the previews, especially since most of the movies they had were at least a few years old, so none of the previews were relevant anymore.

Once The Lion King was over and dinner was eaten, Levi helped Eren into the tub. He still had work tomorrow and as much as he would love to take the day off, he was currently helping an important client at work and unable to do so. There was no way he was going to let Eren sit around without bathing all day tomorrow and he knew the brunette would do so, using his leg as an excuse.

They found a plastic bag big enough to fit over the cast and made their way to the bathroom where Levi started to fill the tub up with warm water.

Once the tub was filled, Levi helped Eren into the tub and made sure his leg was propped up over the edge of the tub to avoid getting wet. The plastic bag would only do so much. And it was better to be safe than sorry.

Levi cleaned Eren up, fortunately with less of a mess than usual, and then helped him into comfier clothes.

The two had some moose tracks ice cream and then made their way into bed.

Levi had a feeling it was going to be a long month.


End file.
